hero_i_quit_a_long_time_agofandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Jie
Summary Lin Jie is the main protagonist of the manhua, Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago He who saved Humanity from the monster 7 years ago, naming himself Zero due to his chuunibyou disease. He later disappeared from Humanity after the majority of the monsters were gone. Now, he's looking for a job due to his sister forcing him to get a job Powers and Stats Name: Lin Jie, alias known as Zero Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Mankind's First Super Hero, Humanity's Last Hope of Light, He Who Let Humanity Know The World, He Who Led Humanity's Rebellion, He Who Led Humanity into 22th Century, Saviour, Indolent Soldier, The World's Greatest Legend, Mankind's Very First Hero, The Strongest Hero, Monster Hunter, The Death God, The Greatest Guardian, Legendary Hero, God Slayer Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Aura, Avatar Creation, BFR, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Mind Manipulation Resistance, Likely Limited Telepathy Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Casually created a huge water drainage in the Pacific Ocean, casually split the skies, decapitated Jörmungandr in a single strike, destroyed Mars, and easily subdued Zamtrios who could have eaten an Island in a single bite) Speed: At least FTL, likely higher (Appeared behind The Devil before he could notice, beat countless opponents in the blink of an eye, casually caught Akarin who was moving at the Speed of Light, casually dodged bullets in close range, casually played around with Rui Ouyang, sliced the entire arm of The Devil before he could notice, and swiftly appeared outside of H-City) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Easily carried Harry and his Staff with ease as a mouse and Yeoui which was massively enlarged) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Knocked out Harry with ease as an ant and members of the Philosopher Gang with ease) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Easily endured the strike of a Fused Robocorp and stopped the attack of Baphomet the Demon which damaged a Snow Mountain without any damage taken) Stamina: Average Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Dual Hammer, Evil Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club, Golden Cudgel - Yeoui, Golden Nunchucks, Heavy Iron Sword, High-End Cuffs, Set of Armor, The Crescent Blade of the Azure Dragon, The Dragon Abyss Sword, The Fire Spirit Sword, The Wood Spirit Sword, The Earth Spirit Sword, The Portrait of Myriad Gods, The Sword of Judgement - Blue Celestial's Executioner, The Sword of Judgement - Red Celestial's Slayer, Zamtrios, Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Does not want any harm to come to Lin Wan, will not hurt the Merfolk under any circumstances unless if it is serious, and will only use Judgement on criminals Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning: Can imbue his Equipment with Lightning Fire Manipulation: : Fire Spirit Sword Fire: Can manipulate Flames with The Fire Spirit Sword Size Manipulation: : Yeoui Extend: Enlarges the size of Yeoui Soul Manipulation: : Slay: Can crush the souls of people Space Manipulation: : Tear: Can create a crack in the fabrics of space to appear in it Absorption: : Redemption: Can absorb the soul of people Aura: Is able to manifest his Aura : Sword of Judgement - Blue Celestial's Executioner Sword Will: Shrouds her entire body with her Sword Will Avatar Creation: : Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club Manifestation: Materializes a human form : Sword of Judgement - Blue Celestial's Executioner Manifestation: Materializes a human form BFR: : Portrait of Myriad Gods Can place people inside The Portrait of Myriad Gods Energy Projection: : Judgement: Can create a Beam to attack someone : Punishment: Can create a Blast to attack someone Enhanced Senses: Can sense the presence of someone : Sword of Judgement - Blue Celestial's Executioner Can sense Killing Intent Existence Erasure: Is able to erase the existence of someone : Sword of Judgement - Blue Celestial's Executioner Execute: Damages every incarnation that the target has and the target itself until they're completely destroyed Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the Aura of someone Flight: Can fly naturally without any assistance : Celestial's Executioner Can be used to traverse the sky : Zamtrios Can fly Non-Physical Interaction: Can touch Spirits Sealing: Can seal his Equipment : Portrait of Myriad Gods Can seal people inside The Portrait of Myriad Gods Statistics Amplification: : Breathing: Increases his strength by multiple times Summoning: Can summon various weapons at his disposal Teleportation: : Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club Can teleport Transformation: Can transform into Zero, his other Persona Mind Manipulation Resistance: Can resist the Mind Control of Dong Yang